1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 8-321361 discloses a coaxial connector receptacle of this type.
As shown in FIGS. 16(A) and (B), this connector comprises a rectangular dielectric block 51 having a recessed section, a tubular outer conductor 52 having a substantially S-shaped cross-section in a plane including an axial line and provided on the recessed section, and a central conductor 53 having a contact section 54 that extends upwardly into the recessed section.
The central conductor 53 has a connection section 55 together with the contact section 54. The connection section 55 extends in a radial direction (FIG. 16(B)) and is flush with the bottom face of the dielectric block 51 so that when the connector is placed on the circuit trace of a circuit board, it is brought into contact with the trace and soldered for connection.
The central and outer conductors 53 and 52 are made by pressing a metal sheet and are held together by the molded dielectric block 51.
In the above connector, however, the joint between the dielectric block 51 and the central conductor 53, especially, its connection section 55 presents the following problems.
The thermal stress on soldering or plug-in/out forces make a gap between the dielectric block 51 and the connection section 55 or even separate them. In addition, upon soldering, the molten solder or flux (hereinafter simply “molten solder”) can enter the gap. This molten solder can reach the contact section 54, making poor contact with a mating connector.
Since the connector must be low in profile, the bottom wall of the dielectric block is made so thin that it is prone to displacement by external forces or thermal expansion, making more gaps.